


Sparks Fly As The Steel Sings

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Cinderella (1950), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 19th Century, Bonding, Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, Royalty, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: When she and Christopher planned their trip to Arendelle, she had expected a long train ride, a sudden bout of colder weather, and a whole weekend of looking presentable next to her husband or else risk leaving a negative impression on the Arendellian monarch. However, what Cinderella did not expect the trip to include was the sun shining in the sky or a chance to fence in the garden with the Queen’s sister.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sparks Fly As The Steel Sings

**Author's Note:**

> This concept started as a Cinderella x TLM crossover where Cindy and Eric spar with cutlasses and Eric gets surprisingly competitive. I changed it to Anna as an opportunity to write Anna and try out my weird idea for a Cindy & Anna buddy cop comedy. We'll call it "A Dream Is A Wish For The First Time In Forever." 
> 
> It could plausibly be said that Frozen and Cinderella (and probably TLM too) take place in the 19th century so there's my justification for this story's existence. 
> 
> Also, how many more fics am I gonna write about Cindy wielding a sword? I'm also aware that Anna in OUAT uses a sword as well, so I tried to incorporate elements of that as well. I think I just really like swords tbh or am just pissed that the scene in the Frozen 2 trailer where she uses Kristoff's sword was cut.
> 
> Also, I only realized now that Christopher (aka my name for Cindy's beau) is very similar to Kristoff. It's a bit of a coincidence, but still. Ooops.

Cinderella and her opponent practically dance around each other, their footwork remaining intricate and their grips on their sabres remaining tight. Once in a while, one strikes and the other either attempts to dodge or parry. Although both swords have blunted edges and rounded tips, the weapons are balanced and weighted so perfectly that Cinderella thinks she may as well be wielding the real thing. The swords clash and sparks fly as the steel sings.

Cinderella sticks to her preferred fighting style — her right hand grasps the saber with an iron grip while her free hand rests comfortably on her hip. She remains defensive and focuses on staying balanced, waiting patiently for the best moment to strike. 

In contrast, Cinderella’s opponent is much more eager to fight — her footwork is springy and her strikes are fast, almost like lighting. 

They are currently on their final round — or at least, what  _ should _ be the final round, as the two young women had been sparring for over an hour. 

Her opponent lunges forward and attempts a mighty thrust. Cinderella’s reflexes help her parry her opponent’s attack, then she pushes the blade aside and lunges forward to place a strike on her opponent's head. Both fencers then lower their swords.

“Three points,” Cinderella says. Playfully, she takes a step back and twirls her sabre in her hand. “Shall we call it a day, your highness? Or shall we even the score?”

Princess Anna of Arendelle shakes her head. She removes her fencing mask, letting her bright red locks loose. “I think nine rounds should be enough,” she says simply. “... for now.”

Cinderella smirks and removes her mask as well. Her body feels warm underneath the padding of the fencing jacket and thick leather gloves. Her muscles ache and her heart is beating fast, yet she finds herself unable to wipe her smile from her face. 

“Where did you learn to use a sword?” Anna inquires with a grin. She leads her guest to a nearby tree, where the shade of the leaves could shield them from the sun of spring. 

“My husband needed a sparring partner one day and I had nothing better to do,” Cinderella explains, infusing her words with the slightest bit of snark. “He started me off on the smallsword, got me into sabres much later — he even had his old teacher to visit from Poland to teach me a thing or two.”

The two make it to the tree and sit down, placing their blunted sabres down on the ground. Cinderella wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead, then removes the fencing jacket from her torso, revealing the blouse underneath. Once the jacket is off, the feeling of the cool spring air against her skin feels like heaven. She lets out a sigh of relief and leans against the tree trunk, removing the gloves from her hands as well. 

When she and Christopher planned their trip to Arendelle, she had expected a long train ride, a sudden bout of colder weather, and a whole weekend of looking presentable next to her husband or else risk leaving a negative impression on the Arendellian monarch. However, what Cinderella did not expect the trip to include was the sun shining in the sky or a chance to fence in the garden with the Queen’s sister. 

Curiously, Cinderella reaches for one of the practice sabres and examines it more closely. She is used to wielding sabres with more of a curve and hilt that provides more covering. The Arendellian model has a completely straight blade with a little more heft and a lot more length. The handle is wrapped with wire, the guard consists of a single metal bar, and it even has a smartly placed thumb ring for extra protection and better handling. At first glance, one could assume that the sword is the lovechild of a backsword and a spadroon.

The sword made for a new experience when sparring, as the blade is heavier with a lot more reach. Cinderella could not say that it was a bad thing, however.

Anna soon notices Cinderella’s utter fascination with the sword and smirks. “Like the blade?”

“I do, I’ve never seen one like this before,” Cinderella says, her voice being imbued with awe. She puts the sword down once more. “Who taught you to fence?”

“The finest instructors in all of Arendelle,” Anna explains, removing her fencing jacket as well. “What can I say? I have a lot of energy to burn.”

Cinderella smirks. “I can tell.” 

“Since you’re staying until Sunday, how would you feel about doing this tomorrow?” Anna soon brings up. “I have some smallswords and daggers that no one’s been willing to try with me. And they’re blunted too, so in theory it should be safe.”

Cinderella can’t help but chuckle at the  _ ‘in theory’ _ bit. “As tempting as that sounds, I’ll have to think about it,” she explains. “Christopher and I planned to ride up to the mountains. It might take the whole day, but how about on Sunday before dinner?” 

Anna thinks for a second, then nods her head. “I could make that work.” She seems rather eager to squeeze another sparring session in before her guest has to leave.

Most of Cinderella’s visits to different lands involved her lounging around while Christopher attended a multitude of meetings. Then once that was done, Cinderella would don her best evening wear and take part in the surprisingly difficult task of surviving dinner with foreign dignitaries and monarchs. 

It feels oddly refreshing to visit a new kingdom and actually have something to do — she is even surprised that she and Christopher are able to carve out time to actually explore Arendelle before hopping on the next train. 

For now, Christopher has treaties and agreements to go over with Queen Elsa and Cinderella has swords to clash with Princess Anna.

“I’ve been waiting to find a good sparring partner,” Anna brings up. “See, Elsa doesn’t really like to fence, neither does my boyfriend, and neither does Sven but that’s fine because he’s a reindeer, and Olaf can’t because-”

Cinderella blinks in confusion then interjects a few words. “Wait, did you just say your boyfriend is a reindeer?”

Anna shakes her head quickly. “Oh no, my boyfriend Kristoff owns a reindeer and he named him Sven and they’re really close, you know, kinda like brothers,” she explains in a rapid-fire succession. She barely takes in a breath before continuing. “And when you think it makes sense because they grew up together in the mountains. Not really brothers by blood per say, more like brothers by soul, get what I mean?”

Cinderella can only stare blankly and nod rather slowly. “Sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever make another Cindy & Anna fic it'll be Cindy meeting Olaf and spending the next five minutes screaming in terror.


End file.
